bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ARBITOR 5
I noticed that you added the "former Bungie Employee" template to Sketch's page. I just wanted to let you know that there already is a box for that purpose in use on many pages that isn't in template form so which one do you want to use? Really? Oh, I didn't know that, sorry :-P Use which ever one you want. :I'll change the ones that already have the old template since its not actually a template to simplify thigns Azineyes 23:57, May 9, 2011 (UTC) : :Alrighty :-) Arbitor 5 08:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : Theme Masters There is no bungie.net account for the names: "akba," "psyched," or "mrsmiley," so I reasoned that they cannot be theme masters and hence removed them from the list of known Theme Masters. However, I noticed that you added them again. Why is this? Ctjl96 02:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Not everyone has an Article about them self, this can because they don't want one. Just because they don't have a Bungiepedia Article about them self it doesn't mean they don't exist anymore: *mrsmiley - Theme Master *Psyshed - Absent Member (when he logs in next he'll regain his Theme Master title). *akba - Deleted Account So instead of removing them i'll make a new section 'Previous Theme Masters'. Thanks Arbitor 5 08:09, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I was just looking at Psyched's profile and noticed that he did not join until 2010, therefore making this Psyched profile a fake one or at least not the theme master one. Azineyes 00:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Azineyes is right. This is not the original Psyched. The original Psyched was definitely a Theme Master -- he had the titled and a pretty sweet customized angel avatar. However, he became disgruntled with the community and ended up leaving. His account was auto-deleted after one year of inactivity and the new "Psyched" account is either a fake or the old Psyched on a new account. Regardless, having Psyched listed as a Theme Master is appropriate and correct, but it should not link to the current Psyched account. It should be listed as a deleted account like akba's. Foman123 20:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Oops, my bad. Sorry about that! Thanks. :-) Arbitor 5 07:46, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Editing SAS Halo3 just curious what did you edit I changed the photo, put it in the Group box properly ;-) Arbitor 5 13:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot i was have major issues with that. Thats okay, if you have any other problems then just ask or one of the other admins. :-) Arbitor 5 16:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC) BP Logo How come the logo is changed? I liked the old one with the seventh column fist.... Azineyes 21:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I didnt know the old one existed so I changed it to that. I told Foman too and said this one looks much better too. :-) Arbitor 5 08:14, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :You're talking about the white one that just says "Bungiepedia" right? Azineyes 01:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah. Arbitor 5 18:22, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::The other one looked more "professional" I guess. Azineyes 04:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Your User Page Hahahaha, your Bungie.net link was "http://www.bungie.net/Account/Profile.aspx" so it just took the viewer to their Bungie.net profile. That was funny, just thought I'd share. Ctjl96 14:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC)ctjl96 Oops, better change that, thanks mate! Arbitor 5 14:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) 7 Step Plan Hello i am just woundering is bungie seven steps to take over the world here? SheerAvenger777 BAM, SAID THE LADY 17:36, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, here it is :) ARBITOR 5 - B.Pedia Administrator 06:57, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Partnership, maybe Greetings ! I'm 049 Lunar… Oh, wait. Hello, Arbitor. I'm Lunaramethyst, administrator of the french Halo Wiki, Wikihalo. Our Wiki is not this full compared to majors of the Halo Wiki community such as Halo Nation or Halopedia, but he's worth to exist, though. But my goal here is not to lead our Wiki to glory all over the holy worldwideweb, just to share knowledge about Halo universe. Which Bungie Studios is an important part. A very important part. And our wiki will always have lacks of informations on their subject, lacks that you don't have. That's why I'll be delighted if Bungiepedia and Wikihalo can conclude a partnership. Not big deal : we give visibility to Bungiepedia in the "partnership" section of our left menu, and you add Wikihalo to your "Related Sites" section in the lower part of your home page. Classic, yet always helpful. I've contacted you because you seemed to be the most active admin, here, according to the logs. If I must contact another admin, just let me know. Awaiting your answer, positive I hope :) Lunaramethyst (this link heads to my RvB Wikia talk page) 00:19, December 2, 2012 (UTC)~ Hey there Why not, I just had a glance and your wiki looks great.. Not that I could read it! Anyway I'll be happy to add you to our list. --ARBITOR 5 - Administrator 12:33, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Glad our sites can walk side to side. I will immediately add a link on our Wiki. But I will prefer if your link can states the original name of our wiki "Wikihalo" instead of "Halo Wiki". Thank you, partner ! Lunaramethyst 21:15, December 2, 2012 (UTC)~